<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is a place where i don't feel alone (this is a place where i feel at home) by delinquentprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096311">this is a place where i don't feel alone (this is a place where i feel at home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess'>delinquentprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, David Miller deserved better, David Miller is the best dad, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, he's the best adult on the whole show and i miss him :(, just david miller being a dad to everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sleepy little town of Ark, Colorado had a population of just under one thousand. It had one church, one school, and one sheriff. Full of dirt roads, farms dotting the outskirts. They had a grocery store, a liquor store, a post office, one clothing store other than the Walmart, a diner, and a hospital. When you’re born in Ark, you’re either smart enough to get yourself out, or you died there. </p><p>People get bored, and people make bad choices. Which leaves a lot of kids fending for themselves.</p><p>And this is where David Miller came in. </p><p>Or David Miller being a dad to all the delinquents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Nathan Miller, Bryan/Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin &amp; Nathan Miller, David Miller &amp; Nathan Miller, David Miller &amp; the delinquents, Delinquents &amp; Delinquents (The 100), Harper McIntyre &amp; Nathan Miller, Jasper Jordan &amp; Nathan Miller, Monty Green &amp; Nathan Miller, Nathan Miller &amp; John Murphy, Nathan Miller &amp; Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake &amp; Nathan Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is a place where i don't feel alone (this is a place where i feel at home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little something thats been sitting in my drafts for a while. I've always liked the idea of David Miller looking after and being a dad to all the delinquents and so this was born lol. Also found family tropes are my favourite.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sleepy little town of Ark, Colorado had a population of just under one thousand. It had one church, one school, and one sheriff. Full of dirt roads, farms dotting the outskirts. They had a grocery store, a liquor store, a post office, one clothing store other than the Walmart, a diner, and a hospital. When you’re born in Ark, you’re either smart enough to get yourself out, or you died there. </p><p>People get bored, and people make bad choices. Which leaves a lot of kids fending for themselves.</p><p>And this is where David Miller came in. </p><p>Sheriff of Ark, David Miller lived in an old farmhouse about a mile from town up a dirt road. He and his wife had bought it, intending to fill its many rooms with many children. But life wasn’t often fair, leaving the house mostly empty with just David and his only son Nathan. </p><p>It was an accident that his home became a refuge of some sort. </p><p>As Nathan grew older and brought home friends and boyfriends, David always made sure that the kids of Ark felt welcomed. Nathan would tease him that his catchphrase was, “Our door is always open.” Because it was. As far as David was concerned, if a kid needed somewhere to go, his house was there. </p><p>The first was little Clarke Griffin.</p><p>It was just after the Griffin family had moved to town. Clarke was six and in the same class as Nathan. Her father was an engineer, working two weeks on, one week off at a university in a nearby city, and her mom worked at the hospital. One night, when Jake was out of town, and Abby was working a night shift, they needed somewhere for Clarke to stay. Being new to town, they didn’t know anyone well enough to trust their child with. It was Abby’s co-worker who had suggested David. The kids were friends, and Abby liked David, so she took the chance. </p><p>After that one night, Clarke stayed with the Miller’s whenever her mom worked a night shift. </p><p>Then came the Blake siblings, whose single mother worked long hours at the dress shop in town and often wasn’t home to make them dinner and help them with their homework. Practically every night growing up, the Blake’s found themselves at David Miller’s kitchen table learning multiplication and eating stew. </p><p>He didn’t get more until Nathan made it to high school, then suddenly it was as if every one of his rooms were full. Raven Reyes often occupied the guest room on the main floor whenever her mother went into drunken hazes. After John Murphy lost his father, he became present at the house more and more. Harper McIntyre healed from her first breakup on his living room couch. Month Green and Jasper Jordan kept popping up on his front porch simply because of the freedom David gave them. Bryan Eng all but moved in with them when he started coming to school with bruises, black eyes and split lips. </p><p>David had been there for those ten kids through heartbreaks, coming outs, failed grades, fights, and the deaths of parents. He considered them his children. The children he and his late wife always wanted to fill their house with. </p><p>As David finished his midnight patrol through Ark’s small downtown district, he thought of what was waiting for him at home. As Ark slept, his kids would be winding down for the night. It was a Tuesday, meaning that Clarke would be crashing on his pull-out couch, Raven would be in one guest room, John, and Bryan in the other two. There were probably left-over dishes in the sink from the stir fry he had made for dinner, and a movie would be droning on television in the living room. The thought made him smile.</p><p>The lights from the sleeping town faded in his rear-view mirror as he followed the dirt road down to his farmhouse. As he pulled in the long driveway, the lights of the front and back porches lit up the dark front field. He paused a moment after getting out of his truck, listening to the crickets and the muffled sound coming from the other side of the front door. </p><p>David clunked his way up the back porch and into the warm yellow light of his kitchen. Someone left the light on, he thought with a chuckle. He could hear the soft chatter of the television from the next room as he hung up his jacket on the hook behind the door. The dishes were done and on a drying rack, the kitchen table clear of textbooks and ready for the morning. David nearly tripped over the pile of shoes that littered the kitchen floor. He smiled as he counted ten backpacks in the corner. </p><p>Flipping off the kitchen light, David made his way into the living room. The blue glow from the television screen lit up the room enough for him to see Clarke, Octavia, and Harper all passed out on the pull-out couch. He laughed as Octavia let out a snore. Throwing another blanket over them, he made his way to the guest room off the living room. It was more of an office really, but David had put a double bed in there anyhow, just in case.</p><p>The lights were off, and the door was open. Raven was asleep on her stomach, drool pooling out of her mouth. Her leg brace was leaning up against the desk in the corner, and she had science notes spread out. <em>Quantum Physics</em>, David shook his head with a smile, <em>what eighteen-year-old is learning Quantum Physics.</em> </p><p>He switched off the tv as he made his way to the stairs. Before heading to the master, he checked in on the boys. Nathan was asleep in his room, with Bellamy curled up on an air mattress on his floor. Jasper and Monty shared the top bunk while John occupied the bottom in another guest room. And Bryan was sound asleep across the hall. </p><p>David sighed as he finally crawled into his own bed, the house dark and quiet. He smiled to himself as he pictured the chaos that awaited him in the morning as ten teenagers fought for the bathroom before school. </p><p><em>I think I’ll make them waffles for breakfast</em>, he thought as he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment!<br/>Come yell at me on tumblr @harpermiller</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>